The New Generation
by Frozen Paint
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Cocky, strong, and out right one of the strongest ninja in the world by age ten. But what happens when Naruto meets his match? A person who could best him with just a blink of the eye. Naruto must go on a vast and wild journey in search of power, wisdom, and will. To beat his enemies and to save his world. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto... So so very sad.

Chapter 1

Some people call him weird. Others call him stupid. Girls call him ugly. Boys call him annoying. But everyone calls him a demon.  
Naruto Uzumaki was born with a demon. Now you ask, how? Well you're going to find out.  
Many years ago the village of Konoha was attacked by a demon known as the kyuubi. The village was in mass panic, not knowing how to stop him. But one man knew and put everything on the line to save the village he loved. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the kyuubi away. In what, you ask? He sealed it away inside of a little boy. This boy was born on the day of the attack, October 10. The Hokage used all his strength to defeat the fox demon and was killed. The boy's mother was also killed in the attack. So this boy had a name. And he was chosen for this unlucky fate. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was as peaceful as ever. In fact it was buzzing with excitement. More than usual, for today is a very special day. Today is October 10, the day the kyuubi was sealed away and the village saved.  
Everyone was having a good time, running, playing, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. Everyone except Uzumaki Naruto. Said 10 year old boy was hiding in a pile of trash, in a dark alley, trying not to be seen. He was hiding from the villagers. Every day, Naruto would be attacked by villagers, beaten, tortured, misread, and mistaken. But on this day in particular, everyone chose to cause the most pain towards him. He would usually hide in his apartment, but on this day, it wouldn't work. So this had been his hiding spot for this specific day for the past 10 years.  
" Why is it always like this? On my birthday too." Naruto said to himself. He was sick of always sitting there, same spot, every year. Naruto sighed. " Can't they mix it up a bit? This is boring."  
Naruto continued to quietly talk to himself. Then he heard something. His ninja instincts kicked in and he quickly stood up, realizing that hiding again was inevitable. He pulled some kunai from his pouch and took a fighting stance.  
A man walked forward dressed in all black. A basic ninja outfit, but there was no headband. He was burly, had thick glasses, and was rather tall. He looked to about mid-40's due to his stubble on his chin. His brown spiky hair was pulled back into a bandana and there was a glint of an earring in his left ear. He had a smirk dancing on his lips with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
" Well I guess I finally found you. Took long enough, though. You're hard to find, ya know that?" he chuckled slightly, and then his smirk turned to a frown. He glared up at Naruto. " You wasted my time, runt. You killed my family! And now you're gonna pay!"  
He charged forward, cocking his arm back and ready to swing his bat. As he swung forward, Naruto threw his deep red cloak away revealing black ninja pants, a sleeveless black tank top, black ninja sandals, and a metal belt with a sword strapped to it. He didn't usually carry around his sword, but today was special. He knew he was going to be attacked a lot.  
Naruto knew that he would not need to use his sword on him, so he resulted in taking his kunai and slicing the baseball in half. The man stared in dismay at what just happened, but quickly recovered. He didn't give up as Naruto thought. They never do. The burly man brought his fist back to punch Naruto in the face, but Naruto caught it and squeezed.  
SNAP!  
The burly man fell to the ground in agony as his hand broke. " YOU MONSTER!" he yelled.  
Naruto just stood there and watched. He did nothing nor did he feel sorry about what he did. He hated hurting the villagers and he never asked for trouble, but if they pick a fight with him, then he will fight back.  
The burly man got off the ground and tried to punch with his other hand, but Naruto did a quick sweep with his leg, tripping the man. Naruto then took the four kunai in his hand a held all of them up to the man's neck. " Are you done yet?" Naruto whispered in the man's ear with a chilling tone.  
The man's eyes widened and quickly shook his head yes. Naruto then proceeded to get off the man and walk away without a word.

Naruto had been walking through the streets of Konoha, not caring who looked at him. He just glared right back. Naruto continued to walk until he appeared in front of a large sign. Said sign had an Uchiha symbol upon it. He walked through the gate and made his way to the main compound. He walked up to the house. It was somewhat large, made completely of wood, and had a black roof. It gave the appearance somewhat of a dojo.  
Naruto then proceeded to knock on the door. He waited until the door was answered by a boy with raven hair. He had blank charcoal eyes, and was wearing all black. He glared at whoever was disturbing him.  
" What?" Sasuke Uchiha demanded. He finally looked up at who it was. He then relaxed. " Oh hey. What's up?" Sasuke opened the door wider for Naruto to step through.  
As Naruto made his way through the house, as he knows where he's going since he's been there plenty of times, he came upon the living room. He took a seat on the couch. " I got into another fight today." Naruto sighed.  
" What else is new? That happens like five times a day." Sasuke said. Naruto just looked over at him and sighed again. " Yeah I know, but this time I actually hurt the guy bad. I broke his hand and I nearly cut his head off."  
Sasuke just stares at his best friend. More like his only friend, but still his best. " It's okay." he said. "I mean you were just defending yourself."  
Naruto just stared at the wall. " But not to everyone else. To this village, I'm a monster and should be dead." Naruto took his sword off of the belt, laying it down on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm just getting sick of all of this fighting. It's my own village!" Naruto was starting to get angry. The village hated him for a reason that was not logical. He knew why they hated him, even though no one knew that he knew besides Sasuke. He didn't do anything; the situation was not in his control. Sometimes he wished he could just forget about everything.  
" Hey hey hey. Calm down. I have something that'll make you feel better." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's confused face and moved out of the room. Sasuke came back with a thin, long box. " Happy birthday, dobe." Naruto stared in surprise at the box in his hands. He got over his surprise and smiled. He never thought Sasuke would remember to get him something, much less remember his birthday.  
Naruto slowly opened the box and pulled the contents out. It was a new sword. The hilt of the sword was gold and was in the design of a dragon. The actual sword was an onyx black and very sharp. It was smooth and shined brightly in the sunlight shining through the window.  
Naruto stared at the sword in awe. " This is amazing. I'm speechless. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said as he smiled at the sword, flipping it over in his hands.  
Sasuke stared in amusement at Naruto looking at the sword. " Welcome dobe. Now it's getting dark and you're not going out there to go home. You're going to stay here tonight." Sasuke said as he went into the kitchen to make dinner.  
Naruto and Sasuke ate as they talked about anything that came to mind. After that, Naruto proceeded to his room after taking a shower. Sasuke did the same, but before he went to his own room, Naruto stopped him. " Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said again and smiled.  
Sasuke just smiles back " Whatever dobe. Night." Naruto turned around to go to his room.  
"Night."

Hi hi my fellow people. :) hope you liked the fic and please do review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as complements too. :) but do remember that this is my first fic and the first chapter so... Yeah. :) Anyways, thanks for reading.  
Bye-bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Declaimer: I so own Naruto... Why are you staring at me like that? I didn't do anything. Don't come any closer! Ahhhhh! Don't hurt me! Fine! Fine! Fine! I don't own Naruto okay? Damn you people are aggressive. Now stop hurting me and don't sue. Please? :)

Naruto awoke to be punched in the face with a cold fist. He just groaned and swatted the fist away. Then it came again, only this time harder. He once again swatted the hand away and turned over. Then you hear the door to his room open and shut again.  
Naruto sighed with relief that he could finally get back to sleep. He was falling back into dreamland (is that it? XD) when cold liquid was poured all over him, making him shiver. He gasped in surprise and by the temperature of the liquid.  
Naruto quickly sat up in bed and looked over to see Sasuke standing a little ways away from him, holding a bucket. He then looked at the bed to see that there were small pieces of ice sitting on it while the entire bed was soaked. He once again looked at Sasuke and glared.  
Naruto got off the bed, soaking wet, and walked over to the door which Sasuke was near. Naruto made Sasuke think that he was just going to walk past to go clean up, but as he walked past Sasuke, Naruto punched him in the face, sending him across the room, making a dent in the wall. " That'll teach you to mess with me, sauce-gay." Naruto proceeded to walk out the door and into the bathroom.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to ninja academy later that morning. They didn't talk much because they knew one of them would insult the other and start a fight. They didn't need that right before school.  
As they came upon the school, a flock of fan girls ran over to them. They totally ignored Naruto and pushed him out of the way. Naruto didn't care. He hated fan girls. Especially a certain pink haired one.  
Naruto just shrugged and walked away. " See you in class, Sasuke. Have fun with your fan girls." Naruto waved from behind as he walked towards the Academy. Sasuke heard him chuckle as he walked away.  
Naruto made it down the hall and to his classroom with a minimal number of glares. He didn't get glared at because of the 'issue' that the adults had with him. Here no one but Sasuke knew about that secret. But because Naruto was amazing – smart, nice to everyone, but can be mean, and is a great ninja. He was smart, but not extremely arrogant. He was on Chuunin level and he's only ten! The only reason he hasn't become a Chuunin yet is because the Hokage, Tsunade, said that he needed to at least finish school. He needed to get the stuff everyone is learning whether he already knew it or not. Now you ask –"why do they hate him then? They hate him because they are jealous. Not everyone hates him. There are a few such as Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Lee, and Tenten, but everyone else was either stuck up Sasuke's ass and hates him cause he's his friend or cause there jealous of his talent. It's not like his talent came out of thin air. He worked extremely hard, pushing himself to the limits for years.  
He got to class and took his seat next to Kiba in the middle row. " Hey. What's up?" Naruto asked. Kiba was an average kid, spiky brown hair, and red marks cover his face. He wears a light grey jacket with the hood up. Black ninja pants and sandals. He's one of those fun guys who is always radiating with joy and excitement. He makes people want to be around him but yet stay away at the same time. The boy also had his dog, Akamaru, sitting on his head just taking in his surroundings.  
Next to him was Shikamaru Nara. He was a lazy kid, reeking with boredom. His black hair is pulled back into a high pony tail; his dark eyes were hung barely open as to try to stay awake. He wore a black mesh shirt and grey and green jacket. Also the standard black pants and sandals. He sat with his chair tilted on its hind legs, arms crossed, staring at nothing in particular.  
" Nothing much. But guess what?" Kiba replied with excitement. He was practically hopping in his chair.  
Naruto looked on with boredom, almost seeming like Shikamaru. Kiba is always excited for reasons he could care less about. "What?" he said in a monotone.  
Kiba just about fell out of his seat with excitement. " We graduate from this place in two days!" See what I mean? Overly excited for no apparent reason. I mean everyone couldn't wait to get out of the academy. Getting to start their ninja careers, but Kiba was the only one who: 1. is excited even though we still have two days. 2. He's not worried about taking the tests. Though Naruto's not either. And 3. He's getting even this excited. He's overreacting just a little bit. (Yeah if a little is this big. [_] haha. :))  
"That's great." Naruto replied with no enthusiasm. Kiba just rolled his eyes as Sasuke walked in with a trail of fan girls in his path. He walked up and took his seat next to Naruto.  
Naruto leaned over and whispered "Have fun with your fan girls?" Sasuke just glared and turned his head to the front of the room. This caused Naruto to chuckle and turn to the front as well.  
Iruka-sensei walked to the front of the room to speak. The speaker was a tall man with a scar running across his nose. His hair is similar to Shikamaru's but it's brown. He wore standard Chuunin/Jounin uniform, black pants and sandals, a green vest with a black shirt underneath, and a leaf headband across his forehead.  
" Okay class. I want you all to line up alphabetically. We are going to take our final exam to see who graduates." Iruka announced. Everybody got up from their seats and got in line. Once they were organized, Iruka-sensei started calling names one by one.  
"Aburame Shino." Iruka-sensei called. Shino stepped up and preformed the necessary techniques. Iruka-sensei watches him. " You pass." he said. Then Iruka-sensei went down the list some more until he came to "Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba walked up. He did his henge, kawarmi, and two shadow clones. Iruka-sensei looked for a while. He finally said "They're acceptable. You pass. Next is... Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata got up, looking very nervous. She was a very shy girl with short black/blue hair. She kept messing with the hem of her light colored sweater and dark pants. She quietly got up there and did the necessary techniques. "You pass. Next is Neji Hyuuga." Iruka called. Hinata gave a small bow and left quietly just as Neji came up. He quickly did the techniques with ease and walked away, knowing he passed. He's so cocky. He, just like his cousin Hinata, has the Byakugan. Neji wore a light colored jacket, zipped up, black pants, and sandals. He went back to his seat were Naruto proceeded to give him a high five. Then went Sakura Haruno. She had bright pink hair, a red dress, black tights underneath, and sandals. Naruto hated her. She was one of the people who constantly made fun of him just because she was jealous. She was annoying and was always all over Sasuke. She was the biggest fan girl he'd ever seen. Sadly, she passed. Then went Ino Yamanaka. She was a beautiful girl with light blonde hair that was up in a ponytail which cascaded down her back. She was nice, but could be mean so don't get on her bad side. She always wore purple. Her tank top and skirt were purple while she had wrappings around her arms and legs. She wore black ninja sandal. She happily passed. Then Choji Akamichi, who was a large boy who constantly ate. He was kind and had a red jacket, T-shirt, black pants, and sandals. He passed. Then Sasuke was called. Of course he passed and you could hear the fan girls cheer. He just ignored them. He continued down the list until he came to the last person.  
"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei called. Naruto walked up and preformed the techniques easier than Neji or Sasuke and had and walked away. "Ummmmm... You pass." Iruka-sensei said. He hadn't expected for Naruto to do it so easily. He always thought he was the stupid one in the class, but he just stop there and preformed the jutsu as if it was nothing. I guess Hokage-sama was right. He really is that great and he's only 10.  
Recovering from his shock he said "okay most of you passed and congratulations. I wish you all well in the ninja world. Now those who passed come back tomorrow to get assigned your sensei. You are dismissed." and he walked away. Everyone went their separate ways, excited about tomorrow and what was to come.

Hola peoples. :) thanks for reading chapter 2! And sorry that one was kinda long. I didn't realize how long it was until I was done typing. Haha. :) oh and I realize that the names weren't in order but all well. To late now. Anyway, please review. :)  
Bye-bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue. :)

It was the next day. The day that the graduating class met there sensei's and got there official leaf headbands. Naruto was very excited, though he didn't show it. He was so happy to finally be an official ninja of Konoha.  
Naruto met Sasuke, as usual, by the Academy to talk and wait to go in. Sasuke was as cool and collected as usual but on the inside, he was freaking out. ' What if I don't know anyone on the team? What if my sensei hates me? What if something happens?' Sasuke was not one to freak out. He wasn't weak after all. But when he gets nervous, he gets fidgety. (haha can you even imagine Sasuke getting fidgety? :)) this also happened when he's excited. In this case, it was both.  
As they came into the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke sat down in their usual seats with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and the rest of their friends. Kiba was bouncing up and down in his chair, full of excitement.  
"Kiba, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate before you even get the headband." Naruto said. Kiba just looked over at him and proceeded to bounce.  
Shikamaru was getting sick of it. He really could care less what Kiba does, but when he's shaking the desk with his bouncing, causing him not to be able to sleep, he gets irritated. " Kiba." Shikamaru said in a monotone voice. Kiba ignored him. "Kiba..." Kiba didn't answer. Now Shikamaru was getting frustrated. He sighed "Troublesome. I can't believe I have to do this. KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled, punching Kiba in the head. Kiba fell to the floor with a crash. Everyone was looking at the lazy boy like he was crazy. Shikamaru had never done anything like that. It was very surprising.  
Kiba got off of the ground, pissed, confused, and a little surprised. "What the hell, man? Why'd you do that?" Shikamaru just shook his head. "Troublesome. Stop bouncing or I'll do it harder."  
Everyone was surprised by his actions but quickly recovered, silently thanking Shikamaru for doing it.

Things went rather quickly from there. Everyone got a headband to put were they like, as long as it's on. Naruto decided to tie it around his arm, instead of his forehead which most did.  
Then the teams were called by Iruka. "Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. You all are team Guy. Your sensei is Maito Guy." A man with black bowl haircut, a green Chuunin/Jounin vest, green spandex, and a leaf headband around his waist walked in. His already big eyes got bigger. "YOSH! THESE ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS? THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN THIS GENERATION! FOLLOW ME MY FELLOW STUDENTS!" Everyone in the classroom had sweat dropping. But Lee... "Yes Guy-sensei! We will fight with the power of youth!" he said. Once again, everyone sweat dropped as the team left.  
"Cough cough." Iruka cleared his throat. "Um okay. The next team is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. You are team 10 and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." The three got up and went over to a man with a big beard and spiky brown hair. He has standard Chuunin/Jounin outfit and had a bandana with the symbol 'fire' on it. He had his headband on his forehead and a cigarette in his mouth. Shikamaru scrunched his nose in disgust as did Ino. Choji was too busy eating.  
Asuma looked at the kids "All right brats, let's go." Then he turned and walked away, followed by his students.  
"Alright the next team will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Arbuarma ( whatever the spelling is). You are team 8 and your sensei is Kurinai Yuhi." They got up and left. Their sensei was a woman with long black hair and a wrapping dress.  
"Alright, now the last team is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. You are team 7 and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. (I love Kakashi. XD). A man wearing a standard Chuunin/Jounin outfit came in. He had high, spiky silver hair with a mask covering his mouth and his headband covering his left eye. He just eye smiled at the 3 kids.  
"Ah I see you made it on time Kakashi. This definitely a first." Iruka said. Kakashi just scratches the back of his neck and said " Haha. Yeah but our team has some business before we can start anything else. So I had to be on time."  
The three kids walked forward and stood in front of their sensei. He looked at them and walked away. The three just stood there confused. After Kakashi realized that they weren't following, he turned around. "Come on. We have to go to the Hokage tower." He said as he waved his hand.  
The three looked at each other, shrugged, and followed there sensei.

Hi hi. :) thanks for reading and I know this one is kinda short but I guess it all works out since the last one was so long. Right? Haha anyways, :) please review. :)  
Bye-bye. :)


End file.
